Tripod Invasion: Life and Death
by Leadx
Summary: This story follows three teenagers as they struggle to survive through a world-wide alien invasion, please Read & Review.
1. Introduction: Aliens?

_**Author note: Well.. this is the first story, originally got the idea from the movie War of the Worlds back in 2005 to write a story about it, it fascinated me and I decided to put everything down on paper what I wanted to happen in it. However I cancelled it back then and now I decided to rewrite it and release it on this site.  
**__**Some parts might be confusing, but I am trying to minimalize that as much as possible, well.. enough written on the notes, have fun. :)**_

* * *

_****_

**_Beginning of the invasion_**

It's September 19th, 2007 somewhere in the Netherlands in a place called Heerlen, three teenagers were riding on a hill that led to their homes with their bicycle, when they came at the top of the hill one of them stopped and looked at the sky, ''Odd.'' Said the teenager called Dave who was looking at the sky. Another teenager, a girl looked at it too, she is called Jerney. ''Wow Micha, you got to see that, any idea what it can be?'' She asked to Micha who was standing next to her, he first looked at her then looked at the sky.

''I have no idea Jerney, whatever it is it gives me chills in my spine.'' Answered Micha, what they saw was a red-glowing hole in the sky with very thick clouds rotating around it. It was a sight they never had before, even though just a few seconds later when looking at it a huge storm suddenly came from the direction of the weird clouds, this surprised Micha, Jerney and Dave immediately but were even more surprised when it instantly stopped a few seconds later and lightning hit the ground a few hundred meters from them, in a small farm-land street they normally drive through.

It stopped after it hit exactly the same place over and over for twenty-two times, ''Should we check what was causing that?'' Asked Dave. ''Yes, we will. Even when it's something bad, we will stay together, understood?'' Asked Micha, they both nodded as they drove from the street towards the spot where the lightning stroke.

A minute later when they were on the country-road and drew closer to the spot they all started to feel more and more uncomfortable every second. Some people gathered around the little hole what apparently had some burned rocks around it, Micha, Dave and Jerney stopped near the group and got off their bicycle so they could see the hole from very close. As they approached it more and more people got around it, the group just pushed themselves through the small-formed crowd and ducked, looking at the hole, it seemed to be many feet deep but it wasn't really big, like the lightning stroke through the ground with a straight line.

Micha got curious and wondered if the stones were still very hot, so he got one in his hand but instead of being very hot, it was very cold, they looked at it until a small earthquake sound was heard under the hole but got louder and louder, Micha, Dave and Jerney got to the other-side of the crowd, the less crowded part and stepped back until suddenly the ground around the hole began to crack under the feet of everyone, causing people who were very close to the hole to fall on the ground.

The three teenagers ran as fast as they could from the hole what was currently expanding, not knowing how big it'll get, they ran towards a garage around 250 feet from the hole and stopped there, they turned around to look at the hole what was now much bigger (Around 100 feet bigger) and had smoke emerging from it, ''Oh my god, this is awful!'' Said Micha looking at it very shocked and for some reason afraid what he didn't show. ''Awful? This is the worse thing that I saw in my life!'' Told Dave. Micha couldn't do anything but agree with that, this was something he never saw in his life and will never be erased from anybodies memories who saw this event including himself.

They felt a small earthquake from where they were standing and to complete their fear something to happen an explosion happened within the hole, mud flew around the hole and the explosion caused heavy smoke to emerge from the hole and around it, blocking the sight for anyone who was quite far from the hole.

However they heard some mechanic roar in the hole and something rather big hitting the ground on the side of the hole that the side of Jerney's group didn't saw, when all of a sudden that same roar was heard again and a black-mechanic leg emerged from the hole and hit the ground, with the third one crushing a small group of people, terrifying the crowd around it, Micha just stood there and was frozen, looking at the legs pulling something up like his worse nightmare was happening, ''Micha, let's get out of here!'' Yelled Jerney to him what he apparently did not hear, so she pulled him on his arm and he woke up, when they ran to the end of the road and stopped there to wait for what would happen.

The 'mechanic Tripod' was, as it appeared pulling a head up, a head light on the middle-top of the head, two others on the sides, the head had a long shape and was probably like.. 40-50 feet in length, the crowd around it stood there, shocked about the sight.

However, Micha noticed something else that was disturbing him, no car was driving on the road and it was awfully quiet, he had no idea why that was but he broke out of his thoughts when the Tripod did a gigantic shout, like a steam boat only hundreds of times louder and probably heard even three miles from the Tripod, the sound was so heavy, it caused a small earthquake but on some houses close to the tripod the windows collapsed and parts of the windows were flying around, sometimes even flying into the eyes and around the body of people who were very close to it.

Micha grabbed Jerney and Dave's hand to prepare for pulling them away when he saw small smoke emerging from the sides of the head, two laser cannons came out of it as it began to glow and an instance later it fired heat-rays towards the crowd below it, evaporating everyone hit by it, everybody ran as fast as they could from the Tripod while it continued the killing spree.

Micha pulled Jerney and Dave with him, all three running towards a street what led to a large hill, when they were on the middle of the hill they looked back at the Destructive Path of the Tripod, seeing some buildings either totally blown away or just partly ruined and with small fires, ''Shit, this is horrible!'' Said Micha frightened and very sad, being afraid of what is happening, he never felt the fear running through his body like it did now.

''Calm down Micha, I'm sure it'll be alright!'' Tried to convince Jerney but Micha just looked at her and then back at the Tripod with some tears in his eyes, the Tripod was now heading for Heerlen, seeing buildings being hit in the distance and collapse. ''No, Jerney. This isn't going to be alright, this is awful and this will be the end of the world as we know it.'' Answered Micha very convincing what made Jerney speechless, not knowing what to answer to that. What if he was right? What if this was the day that would change the planet forever? But what will happen in the changes? If these were aliens, what would be the purpose of attacking them? So many questions asked, but if they get answered?


	2. Chapter I: We'd rather flee!

_**Authors Note: So this is the second chapter of my story, I hope everyone likes it. :)**_

* * *

Micha, Dave and Jerney ran to the end of the hill and were in Landgraaf, seeing in the distant a building collapse and a machine rising, ''Damn it, those blasted machines are everywhere!'' Said Jerney angry and afraid. ''Calm down, we shouldn't waste time because we have to save our parents!'' Told Micha convinced, the group saw many people running pass them trying to avoid the machine, but they ran into a street everyone left just to save their parents, or attempt to save them.

They ran as fast as they could through the street, passing every citizen who were running from the chaos, fearing their own life. They heard the machine approaching them and the destruction getting closer as well, while running Jerney looked at the machine what wasn't so far from them, maybe 3 blocks, it was aiming the heat-rays towards her street and an instant later heat-rays flew towards the street of Jerney where they saw an explosion rising, ''NO, NO, NO!'' Said Jerney angry and afraid, running pass her group and entering an alleyway what got towards her street, she didn't know what happened but she prepared for the worse what she didn't hope to happen.

She exited the alleyway and ran into her street, going into the direction of her house, she was relieved that she saw her house still standing but her happiness broke instantly when a heat-ray blew away all the houses where her home stood, Micha and Dave ran to her side and saw it as well, but Micha saw the machine looking at them and it was aiming the heat-rays on them, ''GET DOWN!'' Shouted Micha, grabbing Jerney and Dave and running from where they were standing when suddenly heat-rays broke parts out of the street and a little part of the house they were in front, causing it to collapse.

They ran towards the corner and passed it, going into the street and running to another street what usually was very crowded but now empty. Dave looked at the tripod and saw that it aimed once again the heat-rays on them and it started to glow blue and fired it, it missed them and they continued running, ''Shit, where do we go to now?'' Asked Dave while half exhausted by running but the adrenaline pushed him forward no matter how tired he'd get. To get out there alive and rest comes later. ''We need to see if my parents are still alive.'' Answered Micha while running and passing a corner again into the direction of the church what was still standing there but another Tripod was walking from the distant that from a mile away fired a heat-ray that blew the church tower away and caused the stones to fly into houses behind it but luckily there was nobody in that street anymore.

They kept running no matter how close the Tripod would get, but the closest Tripod stopped following them when a running crowd caught the attention of the Tripod and that it turned to them to fire more heat-rays, far and safe from the little group of teenagers even though in this time of war and extermination they were never safe, that thought changed when they heard hyper-jets flying towards the tripods, the group stopped running when they saw from quite far into the direction of Germany the hyper-jets approaching and already shooting rockets to the tripod what was in the distant from Micha, Jerney and Dave.

The rockets flew at an amazing speed, exploding on some blue-forcefield shield what appears to be absorbing everything what touches it, this worried Micha, would they stand a chance? The hyper-jets kept firing and circling around the Tripod when the machine hit one of the hyper-jets with the heat-ray and it flew down to the ground, a hyper-jet hit the other hyper-jet and got damaged as well as they crashed onto the ground, the Tripod finished the other two and continued the destructive path.

The little group heard tanks driving through the streets towards the Tripod, they already shot some rockets, Micha, Dave and Jerney ducked and covered their ears, the sound was heavy. Three military trucks approached them from the direction of where they came from and one stopped at them, ''Quick, jump on if you want to live!'' Shouted the driver loud, trying to get over the war-sound in the background, the group got up and walked to the back of the Military refugee truck, entering it and seeing some other refugees, one of them was Chalou, a girl from Micha's new class of the 3rd grade who he thought she is very pretty.

Micha sat next to Chalou and Jerney and Dave not so far from him, Chalou looked at him and afterwards to the streets, they were already leaving, ''Did you ever thought this'll happen?'' Asked Chalou on a low, sad and worried voice. ''No, I never did, this is something we as Humans never cared about.'' Answered Micha when he looked at her as well, he smiled and she smiled but that smile disappeared immediately at the thoughts of the invasion and when the sound got closer. ''I hope my parents are still alive Micha.'' Told Chalou, this didn't surprise him what was obvious, everybody cared about their family now. ''I know Chalou, so do I, but I think the chance is very slim because I live just a street from here and the Tripod fired heat-rays into the direction of my street, hearing explosions there.'' Explained Micha, Micha saw that Chalou had a worried expression on her face and a tear ran down from her cheeck, she immediately removed the tear as she turned her face away from him. ''I can't take this, where are we going?'' Asked Chalou to a soldier who was sitting next to her. ''We are trying to reach Sector C refuge camp in Kaatsheuvel.'' Answered the soldier, Micha turned his face to the soldier by what he heard. ''Kaatsheuvel? That's a 2 hour drive!'' Said Micha loud, the soldier nodded. ''We know. Everywhere on the world the machines attacked only not in Kaatsheuvel, that's where they took refuge's from the United Kingdom, Germany, Belgium, Luxembourg, France, Austria, Denmark and many more countries, it's known as the biggest refuge camp in the Netherlands and the safest in Europe, yet.'' Answered the soldier, Micha turned his face to the street and sighed, thinking if they'd reach the refuge camp alive.

They got over the roundabout into the street of where Micha lived because going to Brunssum immediately would be too dangerous as there were four Tripod machines already, Micha saw his house in fire and many more, trees were bare or in fire, it looked death, very death. Micha had a sad expression on his face as they passed his house what was in fire and their car completely destroyed as well, suddenly he felt an earthquake as ground got pulled up at his house and his house disappeared completely, a tripod rose directly from below his house! ''Shit, another Tripod!'' Shouted a man from the other side of the truck, the truck increased speed, the Tripod was at his highest and the little group with the truck was nearly out of sight, what they saw as last was the Tripod destroying the closest trucks and when they were out of sight they still heard the Tripods in the distant and citizens screaming and yelling about to spare them, but when one appeared, one disappeared. ''This is the end of the world.'' Yelled someone from the distant as he evaporated by a heat-ray hitting him.

The truck got into another street, passing the church of Micha's street, it wasn't destroyed, only the houses around it were destroyed. Two Tripods were insight from where they drove; one in Micha's street, the other one about two miles away, they got into another street driving towards Kerkrade, ''How would we survive this all when we are on our own for when the truck gets hit?'' Asked Chalou. ''Together, Chalou, we are classmates and classmates are supposted to struggle through the two years on school. So why not struggle to survive through the invasion together?'' Told Micha, Chalou smiled. ''Alright by me, classmate!'' Said Chalou sarcastically, Micha smiled, they reached the road what went out of Landgraaf and got straight-forward, getting closer to Kerkrade but went onto a direction that got onto a small hill, across a railway-crossing and got onto a large farm-side road what led towards Belgium/Germany, a longer way but it was to avoid the Tripods. The calm drive got interrupted by a small earthquake what grew to a larger earthquake, the truck got lifted up and everything went black for the group while hearing cracks, a tripod shout and heat-rays, afterwards a fall of at least 100 foot, hitting the ground with a bang.


	3. Chapter II: Time to Hide

_**Authors note: Already the 3rd chapter. Anyway, enjoy reading this after seeing the cliffhanger in the other chapter I thought of, no idea if you liked it but I hope so. :) Have fun!**_

* * *

Micha felt someone shaking his shoulder as he opened his eyes slowly and weak, he saw Chalou's face lightened up by some small fire not so far from them, ''Micha, you're waking up, thank god.'' Said Chalou being happy that he wasn't dead. ''What happened?'' Asked Micha weak to her, Chalou had an expression on her face that immediately showed she had a shock about what happened. ''The truck got lifted up by a Tripod that rose from the street, the truck crashed onto the ground and the tripod killed some people that jumped off it.'' Explained Chalou with a low, worried and afraid voice, Micha lifted his head, torso and lifted his whole body up, trying to stand on his feet.

Micha looked on the edge of the destroyed street towards the distant, seeing gigantic lights of the Tripods, fires and the heat-rays destroying some tanker what caused an explosion. Military were trying to kill the Tripod but everything was stopped by a shield and afterwards absorbed, ''You can stop this, just use your brains and your tactics.'' Said someone to Micha what appeared to be coming from next to him, he looked there seeing nobody, only Dave was getting up there. ''What did you say Dave?'' Asked Micha curious and confused. Dave got up and looked at him with a weird expression. ''I didn't say anything, Micha.'' Answered Dave what caused Micha instantly to look into the chaos of a few miles away. ''Weird..'' Said Micha on a very quiet voice in confusion.

The confusion and silence was broken by a few hyper-jets flying very fast over them and firing rockets to the Tripods, but Micha was disturbed by something when all of a sudden a gigantic light came from behind the trees not so far from him, it was a Tripod what approached them, ''SHIT, a Tripod!'' Shouted Micha when he turned around, he ran to Chalou and got her hand what surprised her and even surprised him, but he then ran to Jerney grabbing her hand as well but Dave was already running in front of them so they catched up to him.

An instant later the place they stood on got destroyed by a single heat-ray and luckily they were too far to be hit by the Tripod heat-ray. When the Tripod saw them running away it got after them, Micha looked behind him seeing the Tripod easily catching up with them but he couldn't find a possible way to escape the Tripod on a killing tour, ''Shit, shit, shit, it's getting closer and closer!!'' Shouted Dave frightened, Micha managed to get faster with Jerney and Chalou at his sides holding his hand and Dave ran side-by-side with them as the Tripod tried to come closer.

They ran for what was one hour and lost the Tripod about half a hour ago, but to make sure they continued running and finally decreased speed. They walked on the grass as they slowly listened to the war that was raging several kilometers away, however, they heard some Tripods coming closer as they saw a house in the middle of the field. They didn't think that someone would be in it so they approached it as they walked faster.

After a couple of seconds, they came at the door of the house, it was already opened so they walked through it. ''Hello?'' Shouted Dave through the house, it wouldn't surprise them if the outside even heard it but their thoughts stopped when a click sound was heard close of them, turning around they saw a man with a shotgun aiming it at them at a door that probably led them to the basement. ''Tell me who you three are before I blow your heads to pieces.'' The man said, frightened and shocked of strangers standing in his house. Micha slowly stepped forward with his hands in the sky. ''Calm down. My name is Micha, this is a good friend, Dave and that's a girl named Jerney. We come from Landgraaf and are fleeing from the rampaging Tripods.'' Explained Micha slowly and carefully, the man's frightening expression changed to a little frown and eventually he lowered his gun, sighing.

''Alright, Micha. You three, come down quickly, these Tripods can reach this house at any moment and they shouldn't see us.'' Told the man when he walked downstairs with Dave and Jerney following, Micha stood there in the hallway, looking through the window to the distance, the Tripod lights were getting closer and closer every passing minute. Micha sighed, walked to the door and closed it, going into the basement as well.


End file.
